1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bomb neutralizing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bomb neutralizing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for remote detonation of various bombs and devices to be tested by imparting an accelerated charge at such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dealing with contemporary terrorism and the like, devices to permit remote exploding and detonation of various devices or at least the testing of such devices at safe distances is an ever present requirement in contemporary society. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an assemblage easily transported and manually manipulated by an individual permitting such on-site detonation and testing of devices of suspicious construction. Further, the invention permits the precise aiming of a charge or projectile at such devices permitting the removal and partial dismantling of such devices such as bombs and the like subsequent to the devices being neutralized permitting subsequent analysis of such bombs to create a greater availability of evidence to capture individuals depositing such suspicious constructions in an unlawful manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,978 to Boop sets forth a technique for arming electrically fireable explosive well tools utilizing a plurality of blasting cap perforated element assemblages disposed on the tool with a detonation perforating element arming the next adjacent blasting cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,535 to Maki sets forth a slug assembly for use in shotgun shell constructions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,350 and 3,948,177 are examples of self-disarming apparatus permitting self-disarming in the event of misfire.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bomb neutralizing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting selective removal of various components of a bomb permitting its ease of subsequent disassembly for examination and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.